


everything has changed

by LastMelodya



Series: you're all the song i'll ever need [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastMelodya/pseuds/LastMelodya
Summary: Di hari pertama pertemuannya, Naruto menemukan rumah di mata Sakura.





	everything has changed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But this story purely mine. I don’t take any material profit from this work. It’s just because I love it.  
> Warning: au, miss-typos, and other stuffs.  
> Note: everything has changed © taylor swift ft. ed sheeran.

**everything has changed**

**.**

Sejak pertama melihatnya, Naruto tahu ada yang berbeda pada netra hijau Haruno Sakura dan juga kerut-kerut halus di sekitar matanya ketika gadis itu tersenyum.

Mereka bertemu di masa orientasi ketika para senior saling menguar suara terlampau besar, _“Berbaris dan bentuk kelompok berpasangan!”_ , dan hanya tersisa panik-panik kecil yang mempertemukan safirnya kepada netra itu. Seperti semesta sudah mengaturnya, mata Sakura terpaut begitu saja, tersenyum dan akhirnya berjalan mendekat. Di antara riuh-riuh suara mahasiswa lain, bentakan mengesalkan, keluh-keluh menyedihkan, gadis itu berkata.

“Halo, aku Haruno Sakura.”

Dan dada Naruto berdentum begitu saja, berosilasi seolah ada tabuan musik yang menyebabkan resonansi tinggi. Selanjutnya, adalah tatapan mata lagi. Sakura berkata sesuatu, seperti, tentang teknis-teknis penugasan yang kemudian dijelaskan senior di depan sana. Rambut pendeknya yang merah muda bergoyang tertiup angin, dengan nakal menempel di belah pipi. Menguarkan rona itu hingga ke pipinya sendiri.

Sampai ketika briefing berakhir dan rombongan mahasiswa membubarkan diri, barulah Naruto menyadari.

Ia terlalu lama menatap pada wajah dan mata itu.

“Naruto, kau melamun, yaaa?”

Mungkin, Sakura mengerti. Gadis itu mengerti tatap-tatap tak kasual Naruto yang ditunjukkan padanya. Sakura mengerti bahwa selama briefing Naruto tak fokus pada apa pun, kecuali wajahnya, dan mata hijaunya yang berbinar. Sakura tahu, tapi ia tidak marah.

“Aa—maafkan aku, Sakura … _chan_.” Naruto merasa panas di belah pipinya.

Sakura tertawa, dan Naruto melihat lagi binar-binar terang itu. Di _emerald_ -nya, yang hijau, dan memabukkan.

Yang pada akhirnya, mengingatkan Naruto akan satu hal.

_Rumah_.

.

Di hari pertama pertemuannya, Naruto menemukan _rumah_ di mata Sakura.

.

_Cause all I know is you said hello_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

**.**

**.**

**[]**


End file.
